


Hammock And Chill

by fangsandflames



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangsandflames/pseuds/fangsandflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saphael + Your OTP in a hammock, peacefully napping together in each other’s arms. Person A wakes up disoriented trying to snuggle B more, but ends up flipping the entire hammock over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock And Chill

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No asked for this but i felt inspired. I changed the snuggle more part to tries to get up cause i wanted to make it funny. Sorry if it sucks but this is my first Saphael drabble. :/

Winter was quickly approaching and gentle wind blew through the trees, the air was tinged with the faint scent of freshly baked cookies, the smell alone made Raphael nauseous but the brown haired boy curled into his side made it well worth it.

Simon had called Raphael asking him to help put up a new hammock on his back patio before it got too cold to enjoy it and begrudgingly Raphael agreed, what he did not expect was testing it out and having Simon fall asleep half on top of him.

If he was being honest with himself, he was enjoying it far more then he should. He and Simon had a strange relationship, mostly fighting but then there were times that they acted like friends, closer then friends actually and it was confusing the fuck out of him.

Raphael glanced down at the sleeping boy, glasses half off his face and a bit of drool escaping, Raphael rolled his eyes. *Why this human?* He questioned himself.

The wind picked up slightly making the hammock rock back and fourth in a slow calming rhythm that made Raphael forget his inner conflict for a moment and wish he could just sleep.

*Maybe i could pretend* He thought but was interrupted by the neighbors little brats starting to scream at each other.

Suddenly Simon’s eyes shot open and before Raphael could react, he tried to jump up and managed to flip the hammock upside down. They both landed hard on the wood panels of Simon’s patio but Raphael was the one that ended up tangled completely in the material while Simon just sat across from him blinking.

“Idiota.” Raphael huffed under his breath.

“What happened?” Simon questioned.

Raphael just glared at him from inside the mangled net that use to be the hammock.

“Uh, now is probably a good time to say i’m really glad you don’t want to kill me anymore and… sorry?” Simon stuttered.

“Don’t count murder out yet.” Raphael grumbled as he untangled himself.

“Sorry?” Simon repeated.

“Why do you keep saying it as a question?”

“Cause i can’t tell if your actually mad at me or..” Simon trailed off.

“Or what?” Raphael challenged.

“Never mind.” Simon huffed.

"You ruined the hammock that we wasted an hour putting up because *No vampire speed cause someone could see you.*” Raphael mocked Simon’s voice.

"Why can’t you just admit that you like being around me? That you like me!” Simon blurted out.

“Because what fun is that?” Raphael smirked.

“Im being serious!” Simon snapped.

“So am i.”

“Your such a-” Before Simon could finish, Raphael grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to meet his lips.

For a few seconds Simon stood frozen, pulse pounding under Raphael’s hand but it didn’t take long for him to start kissing back with such a force it actually startled Raphael.

Simon tugged Raphael’s lower lip between his teeth then slipped his tongue into the vampire’s mouth and over his fangs.

Raphael could slightly taste a metallic linger of blood but Simon didn’t seem effected at all.

Raphael’s hands tangled into Simon’s unkempt hair as Simon’s arms snaked around the shorter boy’s waist.

Suddenly the screaming started again.

Raphael pulled away and cursed something in spanish under his breath causing Simon to laugh.

“Asshole.” Raphael muttered playful knocking Simon’s shoulder.


End file.
